


【NC-17|AE】誓言相关（教父AU）

by Death_Stranding



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, 刺客信条
Genre: AE, EA, M/M, alte
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Stranding/pseuds/Death_Stranding
Summary: 那是比第一次拿枪，第一次见血更加遥远的故事，那时老教父把黑暗背面的光全部用来给他营造出光辉的假象，老家伙到死都想让他光明的活着，做个正常人，能在圣诞节到教堂给他点根蜡。可这样的光，你碰不得，又舍不得，于是你只好把他拉下来，让他看看那繁华里遍地的泥泞，遍地的脏。
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Ezio Auditore da Firenze, 阿泰尔/艾吉奥
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【NC-17|AE】誓言相关（教父AU）

他们说，教父身上有股味道。  
比纸钞冷冽，比金币香甜，那种金迷纸醉包裹周身的气息是常人不可接触的昂贵，是所有该被摒弃的毫不掩饰的贪婪与傲慢的味道。  
你从来觉得这是奉承，他也觉得，直到你戴着皮革手套的手侵入他的身体。  
现在你知道了，所谓欲望，是酒心巧克力味的。  
  
皮革防寒、保暖也粗粝，就这么抵在娇柔的肠道里抹平了一切细微感受，你摸不真切，更像是捅进了一块刚刚软化的巧克力里，暖融融的不知道是因为厚重的皮革，还是因为他的内部。  
他的内部，你屈起手指，终于发现他在颤抖。  
此时距离第一次拿枪，第一次杀人已经过去了太长的时间，你们几乎都忘了自己原来还能有这样原始的反应。  
你开始思索该从哪里吻他，吻他的发顶过于慈爱，在这个时间点上，你总不能再装自己只想当他兄长，可他的唇角眼眸又被太多人，太多诱惑吻过，于是最后你从后面盖住了他的手，从手指到手腕，最终十指相扣。  
“你吻过我右手。”  
你对他说道，他曾在众人面前对你低眸垂手，以姓名发誓忠诚，恭敬地叫你一声“Godfather.”  
“我们之间是有誓约的。”  
你提醒他，哪怕是隔着皮革，你也感受到了他骤然的收紧，他不再颤动，背脊绷直，骨骼清晰，像是一道颤巍巍的刀锋。  
  
他真的漂亮。  
这是众人之间的共识，当然是名利场里的称赞大多里里外外裹了太多的意味深长，总而言之是说他难得，穿得上披风当优等生，换上西装就又成了那个纯正的西西里人。  
所以你知道这句提醒对他意味着什么，手指笨重地撑开甬道，巧克力被迫化成了黏密的糖浆肆意流淌，一点湿润的声响开始在会客室里回荡。这无疑是种恶趣味，你用最神圣的约束逼他做这种委身于人的勾当，这个世界总是在规格之内光怪陆离，相比起外面那群道貌岸然的货色，你们这群法外之徒才更讲道德。  
“我宣誓效忠家族。”  
艾吉奥当然是最好的那个西西里人，讲究的是圆滑地追求荣誉，忠诚里泛着精明。  
你短暂的笑了一下，抽出手，手套上晶莹的反光让你发疼，你解开了裤子的拉链，继续把他抵在书桌前。  
“我代表着家族。”  
拒绝意味着背叛，接纳就是忠诚。  
性器的尺寸终究大过手指，何况你根本没打算好好给他做前戏，前端插进去的时候他再怎么调整也没法儿改变呼吸重起来的事实。  
他没有反抗不是吗。  
你一点点的推进去，肉与肉之间的摩擦清晰可闻，他绞在性器上的软肉无意识地收缩着，无力的的企图把你推出去，或是把你吞没。  
他没有反抗。  
你抽空看了他一眼，他苍白的像是月光，只有眼角与唇红得惊人，但他还没有涣散，不如说，他正过分专注地盯着某样东西。  
你顺着他的视线看过去，教父宽大的书桌上放着一把裁纸刀。  
他动了杀心，不论是对自己还是对你。  
你希望你像看起来那样毫不在意。  
你发了狠，整个巨物径直塞了进去，一下一下地往他最深处里去，前端撑开拥挤的内壁，撞在他最里面的那点磨人上，像是要撞碎他维持至今的尊严与妄想。  
你当然也觉得疼，但是这里面夹杂了点不可言喻的美妙，心底的情感才是性爱里最好的春药，艾吉奥的身体脱离了意志的控制，但你不打算放过他，你伸手握住了他前面摇摇晃晃，向外吐水的阴茎，你刚刚进入过他身体的手拢住了他的前端，轻缓地揉搓着，不断地向下套弄。  
他受不了了，仿佛一团奶油坍塌，被搅散。  
  
你在他体内大开大合，而他安静的很，除了呼吸起伏甚至没有一点波澜。  
你又想起了很多东西。  
你记得艾吉奥的房间是庄园里阳光最好的一间，可以看到从日出到日落的全部景象，你记得有一天，他坐在那扇巨大的落地窗前，面朝着太阳，阳光透过玻璃打在他身上，刺痛了他的双眼，他闭着眼，他镶着金边，他没有阴影，他身上有一道彩虹。  
那是比第一次拿枪，第一次见血更加遥远的故事，那时老教父把黑暗背面的光全部用来给他营造出光辉的假象，老家伙到死都想让他光明的活着，做个正常人，能在圣诞节到教堂给他点根蜡。  
可这样的光，你碰不得，又舍不得，于是你只好把他拉下来，让他看看那繁华里遍地的泥泞，遍地的脏。  
你停了下来，他没能克制住回头看你的欲望，眼神里没能沾上半点责怪，只有像极了勾引的困惑，你手里的阴茎硬得发烫，他整个人都在发烫。  
你知道，现在，你可以让他求你了。  
“说点什么，艾吉奥。”  
你在他耳边低语，“只要你说出来，我都能给你。”  
你只得到缄默。  
哪怕你主导着他的人生与欲望，你握着他的身家性命，他也只会告诉你，只要是你给的，他都不想要。  
他果然是最好的西西里人。  
  
他最后还是哭了，就在高潮后，断断续续的一点无法抑制的喘息声响吸引了你的注意，你才发现他脸颊上一片水迹，他那双被月光蒙了一层灰的眼睛里掺上了水雾，讲不清到底是迷离还是清澈，只是那里面的浮动的光，碎的让人心颤。  
你有点搞不懂他了，你觉得你好像失去了他，你想不明白他到底在执着什么。  
“你恨我吗，艾吉奥。”  
你忽然问他，这个场景很可笑，你的性器还在他某个不常用的器官里，这本来只用当一场荒唐事，你却非要把这变成一场正经的感情戏，就像是你们之间的关系碎裂的还不彻底。  
“不是你领我入门的。”  
他没喊叫，声音却还是哑了，“这跟你没关系。”  
是啊，跟你没关系。  
他摒弃了父辈给予的荣耀，也抛弃了自己口中承诺过的忠诚，他不忠于家族，也不忠于誓言。  
你的王国是凡俗中的伊甸园，你是众人的教父，可他住进了巴别塔，不可触碰，不可提及，不可倾诉。他从虚伪的光里走出来，他选择寻求真相，选择守卫家族，选择宽恕仇敌，从来都跟你没什么关系。谁都知道他的誓言，忠于家族没什么关系。  
跟你也一样。  
“阿泰尔。”  
他问道，“你会杀了我吗。”  
  
教父金色的眼睛就如同这个国家的象征，璀璨华贵、不可多得且隐没在阴影里，阿泰尔仍西装革履得体到十分钟后就可以参与一场宴席。  
“不会。”  
他的回答简短而明确，“你是我不具备勇气去犯的所有罪孽[1]。”

[1：来自王尔德：你会永远喜欢我,我代表着你不具备勇气去犯的所有罪孽。  
我从没想过会在这个地方用到这句话。]

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得我脏了  
> 呜呜呜呜呜  
> 我真的不想再看一遍自己写出来的东西——  
> （然后还写完了（你下贱——！！（破音


End file.
